


Broken Hearts Club

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: You've had a crush on Jin for a while and Sehun has watched from afar, but he's finally ready to tell you the truth on the night that Jin inadvertently breaks your heart.





	Broken Hearts Club

As you sat in silence in Sehun’s bedroom floor, you looked over at him. Tall and handsome, his limbs were stretched out on his bed, taking up so much room you briefly wondered how he ever managed to fit a girl in there.  
The intrusive thought was followed by a brief line of questions in your mind, wondering what kind of girl he liked, how many different girls he’d had in that bed that seemed way too small for his big frame, and lastly you briefly thought to yourself that Sehun was probably a good fuck.

It’s nothing you hadn’t considered before. He’s gorgeous and he carries himself with this sort of quiet confidence that was almost intimidating. Each movement from him seemed graceful and deliberate, it was easy for anybody to see that Oh Sehun was an attractive man.  
Plus, you knew him very well. Having been friends for a couple of years, you had shared so many conversations that lasted late into the night - you knew he was supportive, intelligent, passionate, and that he valued your friendship. So when your brain conjured up a random, fleeting thought about Sehun trying to fit a woman into his bed that seemed too small, and then you thought about sex, your next thought pattern led to you skirting around a confession to your long time friend.

“Sehunnie…” You said carefully, attempting to gain his attention away from his phone. He only lifted his eyebrows to acknowledge that he was listening, knowing you were looking over at him.

“If I tell you something, do you promise not to judge me?”

This caught his attention, and he looked over at you, sitting up slowly on the edge of the bed so he could focus on you. “Of course.” He replied simply.

Taking a deep breath, you let out the words you’d been holding on to for weeks, “I think I’m in love with Kim Seokjin.”

For a long while, Sehun was unreadable. You had hoped saying it out loud would clear your foggy mind, but looking at your friend’s unreadable expression you couldn’t help but feel regret in ever having told him this in the first place. Besides, it wasn’t like your friendship had any sort of basis in sharing these types of things with one another. He had never told you about any girlfriends or crushes or dates. It just wasn’t a topic either of you ever brought up and now that you realized it, you felt a little bit ridiculous for blurting it out.

You were about to apologize, to tell Sehun to forget you ever said anything when he finally spoke up.

“Why him?”

You hesitated, not really quite sure how to answer him. “Um. W-well…he’s handsome but it’s…more than that. My heart kind of feels really warm and I get all tingly when I’m near him. That’s what love feels like, I guess. Right?”

Sehun laid back down in his bed and said in a bored tone, “I wouldn’t know,” before he grabbed his phone once more, “You hardly know the guy, though, I do know that.”

“I know him well enough.” You countered, “We’ve hung out.”

“Fine. So you’re in love. When’s the wedding?”

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm.” You told him with a frown. “I was hoping you’d be supportive.”

“What do you want me to do? I don’t care if you have feelings for Seokjin. Tell Kim Seokjin and let him do something about it. It’s none of my business.” And with that, Sehun lifted his phone back in front of his face.

Clearly the subject made him uncomfortable somehow. You attempted to apologize a little bit later, but he dismissed your apology with a kiss to your forehead, a tender sign of affection that a man like Sehun reserved for special women in his life - you’d seen him kiss his mother and grandmother the exact same way, and it warmed your heart.

“Don’t worry about it.” He told you. “It’s just weird to think of you…never mind.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” You told him, “I just trust your opinion. Do you think he could like me back?”

Sehun sighed heavily, “He’d be an idiot not to.”

 

A small group of mutual friends were having dinner and you overheard Chanyeol telling Minseok that Sehun had cancelled last minute.  
“What’s wrong? Is he ok?” You asked Chanyeol.

“I’m not sure.” Chanyeol admitted, “I think he’s having dating troubles or something. He’s just been quiet and kind of down lately.” He shrugged, “Whatever it is, you know how he gets when he’s down - he doesn’t open up easily, but he can handle it on his own.”

“Yeah.” You mumbled, “I hope so. I had a horror movie marathon by myself last week, it’s awful. Normally Sehun joins me but he didn’t respond to my texts.”

“Next time text me.” Chanyeol nudged you with his elbow. “You never invite me over anymore.”

“Sorry, Channie, I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately.”

“Are you coming to Namjoon’s party this weekend?” Chanyeol asked excitedly, “It’ll help take your mind off of things.”

“Actually, yeah.” You nodded, “I’d love to.”

Chanyeol texted you the info to Namjoon’s surprise party later that night, and you found out the party was being thrown by Seokjin at his apartment. Work was stressful the rest of the week, and in your spare time you began to think the party that weekend would be a good opportunity for you to confess your feelings to Seokjin.  
You texted him to let him know you were coming, and casually asked if he needed any help setting things up or maybe buying drinks or food. He replied back that he had everything under control, but he was looking forward to seeing you.

With your confidence boosted by his text, you decided to get yourself a really cute new outfit for Namjoon’s party. The night of, you were holed up in your bathroom for a solid two hours getting ready, but by the time you arrived at Jin’s apartment, you looked good, you felt good, and the atmosphere was perfect.

The apartment was packed with a lot of familiar faces as well as some people you didn’t know yet. You sought out Namjoon first, gifting him with the present you had gotten him and congratulating him on his birthday. Around you, people were dancing to music, voices were chatting, people were singing and laughing and drinking.

“Here,” Namjoon offered you a red plastic cup. “There’s food in the kitchen in you’re hungry, too. You look great tonight, by the way.”

“Thank you!” You smiled, “Wow, Jin really went all out for your party, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, I was so surprised.” Namjoon told you with a smile, “I thought I’d get maybe a cake and six guys loudly and badly singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to me, I definitely didn’t expect all of this.”

“You deserve all of this and more.” You said, “You’re one of the nicest people I know, Kim Namjoon.”

He blushed, smiling shyly, “Thanks, Y/N.”

“I don’t want to keep you from mingling with your guests,” You said, nodding over his shoulder at someone you didn’t recognize approaching to get his attention, “Happy Birthday again, Joonie.”

“Thanks, Y/N! Have a good night, come and find me if you get hungry, I think I’ll mainly stick to the kitchen.” He laughed, “Taehyung bought the biggest cake I’ve ever seen, it’s like five tiers!”

Laughing, you watching as Namjoon walked with the person who approached him across the room, bragging about aforementioned cake with big, exaggerated hand gestures. Shaking your head fondly, you turned and briefly scanned the faces around you before you left the room to look around for the host of the party, the broad shouldered man who had been running through your mind so frequently for the last few months.

Your stomach was in knots and your head was a little dizzy already, a side effect of your nervous state but the alcohol definitely wasn’t doing you any favors. You finished your first drink and was nursing your second before you found Seokjin. He was out on the balcony with a few others, and you started to approach him when he spotted you and excitedly turned to the person next to him.

“Hey! Babe, I want you to meet my friend!” Seokjin motioned you over, and gestured to the woman on his right. “Y/N, this is my date, Jiwoo, Jiwoo, this is Y/N.”

Your heart sank. Your throat constricted. You reached forward and shook hands with the attractive young woman that Seokjin was proudly introducing you to. “H-hi,” You managed to choke out, “How are you?”

“Hi, I’m fine, and yourself?” She replied, smiling pleasantly at you.

“You two would be really good friends,” Jin told his date before you could stutter out a reply to her. “You remind me of each other.”

Jiwoo smiled sweetly at you, and she chuckled when she spoke to you next but you didn’t hear her. Whatever she said made Seokjin laugh and he tucked one arm around her waist. “See? That’s why. You have a similar sense of humor,” Jin said, “Y/N makes me laugh so hard, you’d really love her, babe.”

You were spiraling, the alcohol in your bloodstream was probably making this whole situation a lot worse than it actually was, but all you knew for sure was you needed to get out of there, to get away from the two of them, and now. Jiwoo spoke again, teasing Jin and asking if he had a crush on you, but before you could even attempt to try and listen to him respond, you interrupt.

“E-excuse me.” You stuttered, “I-I have to…to…” Unable to form anymore coherent words, you rushed back inside the apartment. The buzz of the party goers around you was giving you an instant headache. Tears were welling up in your eyes and your throat was so tight it felt like your breath couldn’t escape your lungs. Your vision seemed to be tunneling, and you worried for a moment that you might faint. Scrambling past the various bodies in your way, you made your way up the stairs and into the farthest bathroom, away from the noise.

You shut the door and immediately slumped over the counter, sobbing so hard your entire frame was shaking. The sorrow made your ribs ache. Seokjin could have liked you, but you were too late. He had compared you to his date, and was so enthusiastic for you to meet her. If you had stayed long enough to hear him respond to his date’s joke about having a crush on you, it would have ruined your self esteem to hear his denial. Or even worse, if he had admitted he had a crush on you and that you really had been too late, you would never forgive yourself. The hurt was piercing you so deeply that you wondered if you could ever be friends with him after this. Your knees weren’t strong enough to hold you, and you sank onto the edge of the tub, burying your face in your hands, and you cried your heart out.

Sehun had spotted you weaving through the crowd, tears welling your eyes, the expression on your face easy for him to read as distraught, but even still he didn’t imagine he would open the bathroom door to find you perched on the edge of the tub, shaking as heavy sobs left your frame. The sound of the door alerted you, and you lifted your head, meeting his gaze. He saw pain in your eyes, blood shot and puffy, your makeup smeared all over your face, your hair in tangles.

“What happened?” He asked, shutting the door and dropping to his knees in front of you, “Did someone do this?” You weren’t answering his questions fast enough, sniffling, wiping your cheeks off on your sleeves, “Talk to me.” He encouraged you gently.

“I was going to confess to Seokjin.” You told him regretfully, “He’s here with someone else. She was teasing him about having a crush on me and I-I just…I had to get out of there.”

For a few moments, Sehun just sat there in front of you, staring up at you while you attempted to wipe your face clean on your brand new clothes, angry you spent money on a confession you never even got to follow through on. After a while, you met his eyes, feeling vulnerable.

“What?” You asked him quietly.

“You’re really up here hiding away in a bathroom, looking like a complete mess, because you didn’t get to confess a crush to some guy you barely know?” Sehun asked you, and when you stared at him sadly and didn’t respond, he pulled away from you, standing and pacing to the other end of the bathroom, “Jesus Christ, you really must be stupid. Are you really so ignorant?”

Frowning, you told him defensively, “You don’t have to be so mean about it.”

“Oh, princess, trust me, I’m not being mean. This is not mean. This is me asking you, sincerely, if you’re a fucking idiot or not.” Sehun pointed a finger at you, “I followed you in here because I thought something bad had happened. I didn’t know you’d be in here having a little temper tantrum because the boy you like has a new girlfriend.”

“Stop being so mean!” You shouted at him, “It hurt my feelings, and you’re hurting them even worse, ok? So just stop!”

“Am I hurting your feelings? Well I’m sorry. But guess what? You hurt me the same way that Kim Seokjin hurt you, but I didn’t run off to the bathroom to hide and cry like a little brat. I still showed up tonight, didn’t I? I was hoping to put it past us. I’m being mature and trying to move on. I was hoping you could see that I’ve gotten over it, that I’m over you, that I-”

“Wait, woah, stop.” You cut him off, holding up your hands, “What the hell are you talking about? You’re over what?”

Sehun scoffed, rolling his eyes as he moved to look away from you. “Yeah, ok.”

“Seriously.” You insisted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, how did I hurt you? It wasn’t on purpose, Sehunnie, you should know that…we’ve been such good friends for so long-”

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” Sehun snapped, this time cutting you off before you could finish. Your stared at him with big eyes, sadness still evident in them, and as he looked back at you, he realized one big mistake that he’d made. You were looking up at him with sadness and tenderness in your watery eyes, realizing only in that moment how you felt was how Sehun had been feeling since you admitted your feelings for Seokjin to him. Everything was making sense - his attitude and his absence since that night, the way he was upset with you now. And you felt like a complete idiot for not having figured this out sooner.

“I thought…” You started, your voice small and cracking a bit, so you cleared your throat. “I thought we were best friends.”

“I never wanted to be your friend.” Sehun said, “I wanted to be with you.”  
Feeling guilty for assuming the worst, for being bitter and angry thinking that you knew all along of his feelings for you, Sehun moved to sit on the edge of the tub with you, and he gently took your hand.

“We are best friends.” He assured you quietly. “I love the time we’ve spent together. I’ve been missing you a lot lately, even though hearing you were in love with someone else was really…hard.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” You told him, fresh tears falling down your face now but these one’s weren’t for Kim Seokjin, these ones were Sehun’s, and he felt the full weight of their responsibility on his shoulders.  
“I really didn’t know.” You insisted, “I mean, you never really, flirt with me or anything. You’ve never told me how you feel. I’m so sorry, Sehunnie, I feel awful.”

He turned and lifted your shoulders, preventing you from slumping down and crying harder, and he cupped your cheeks in both hands, swiping under your eyes tenderly with his thumbs, “Don’t cry.” He told you, “You’ve done enough of that.”

“But I feel so bad.” You told him, sniffling and trying hard to fight back your tears as his hands moved to tuck your hair behind your ears.

“I don’t flirt,” Sehun said with a heavy sigh after a little while. “I was trying to show you that I was interested in more than just hooking up or something. Did you think I treated all of my friends the way I do you?”

You shrugged your shoulders, “I didn’t really think about it. I just…enjoyed your company. I never second guessed your actions or your words. I always took everything at face value and…god, I’m so stupid, Sehun, you should have told me.”

He laughed lightly, easing the tension some, which you were grateful for. “I don’t stay up all night long talking to Chanyeol on the phone.” He pointed out to you, “I don’t let Junmeyon lay in my lap, I don’t try to braid Kyungsoo’s hair.” You laughed at the mental picture, and Sehun smiled sweetly at you. “Aish, you really are a stupid girl, aren’t you?”

You shoved his chest lightly, “Give me a break.”

”I have!” Sehun insisted, “So many times!” He tossed his hands up exasperatedly, “Other than out right yelling directly in your face that I’m in love with you, I tried everything I could think of.”

At this, you stared at him in awe, nearly on the verge of tears again. Sehun looked vulnerable for the first time since you met him - maybe he hadn’t meant to let that word slip out, but you could tell that he meant it, and even though it made your heart soar, it was breaking, too.

“You love me?” You asked him quietly, unable to form any other coherent words, and he looked down, glancing away from your face nervously.

For a while, he didn’t answer you, and you were feeling the guilt piling up. It was clear that you had hurt Sehun deeply, obviously much more than this silly, immature encounter with Seokjin had hurt you. You were about to start apologizing again when he spoke, under his breath and without looking up at you.

“Do you remember that day I had off last year, when you needed a ride back from the airport? I was exhausted. I had been working hard for that comeback while you were gone, it was my only day off, and I picked you up from the airport and took you to dinner?”

You nodded your head, remembering that day very clearly. Sehun had been so tired, physically and mentally, but you hadn’t been to Seoul in over a month and the two of you had been so excited to see one another, despite your late arrival, you went out for dinner and stayed up almost the whole night.

“I must have tried to kiss you a hundred times that night.” He recalls with a soft smile, his eyes lifting to meet your own, to gauge your reaction. The regret was clear in your eyes, the subtle, natural pout to your lips was tempting to kiss away, but Sehun held back. Instead, he gently reached out and stroked your cheek, his thumb lightly trailing down to brush your lips instead, unable to resist the plushness.

“You should have kissed me.” You breathed, wishing more than anything you could somehow turn back time and change things.

“I guess so.” He sighed, his hand dropping from your face and back to his side. “I’m not the kind of man that easily opens up about the way that I feel.” He stated, “You should know that about me already.”

“I know.” You said honestly.

“What I tried to do what show you with my actions how I felt. Feel.” He corrected, “How I…have felt and still feel…about you.”

You gulped, feeling stupid and small that this whole thing was playing out like this. It was your fault, you could see that now. You knew Sehun well enough, after all the time you spent together, that if you had really been paying attention, you would have noticed.

“I can’t take it back,” You told him regretfully. “I feel like the worst person in the world because I couldn’t see it, but I can’t change it. I’m sorry.”

For another long moment, you were both silent, shyly regarding one another. Neither of you knew what was coming next, but you were certain that Sehun could see your heart pounding in your veins, you were so nervous. Would your friendship be ruined by this? Could you return to normal somehow, or were you expected to find a new normal to adjust to? If so, what did that entail?

All these thoughts were swimming in your head, driving your anxiety, making you want to cry all over again, but there was only one thought in Sehun’s head in that moment. He was staring directly at your lips, the way they turned down and looked especially full and pouty. He couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you, but he was holding back, afraid he would drive you away.

“You’re the best person in the world, Y/N,” Sehun told you gently, cupping your cheek softly, his heart bursting with warmth when you nuzzled into his touch slightly. “Maybe in the beginning, I was too afraid to make any real moves and after some time, I subconsciously was trying not to ruin our friendship. Maybe we both made some mistakes. You were too late to confess to Seokjin and I’m too late to confess to you.”

“It’s not too late.” You told him, your chest aching like your ribs were going to open up and hand him your heart. “You already told me, I know now.”

He started to argue with you, but you cut him off, shaking your head, “It took us a while, but you told me, and now I know. Maybe you were too afraid in the beginning and maybe I was clueless the whole time, but it’s not too late if I know now.”

There’s a fire igniting in his belly, and Sehun sees the way you’re looking at his lips, and he doesn’t make the same mistake he made countless times in the span of your friendship - this time, he cups your cheek, his thumb brushes your bottom lip, drawing it down and pressing gently into the softness, and then he leans forward and presses his lips to yours. His kiss is gentle and hesitant, coupled with your trembling hands reaching for his shirt, clinging to the bottom hem for something to hold on to. It’s just slight pressure from his lips, no movement, no tongue, but he takes a breath in and it feels like he’s drawing it directly out of your lungs, and you shift forward just a little closer, trying to mold against him.

You part your lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss, but instead Sehun pulls away. He looks down at you with all the love and adoration in the universe shining out from his eyes before he moves back in, his eyes falling shut as he meets your mouth again. This time, he moves. Soft as silk and slow as he can. He smooths his lips repeatedly over yours before he finally deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue past your lips.

With his hands gently cradling your face, he tilts your head to the side a little, and you moan into his mouth as you taste the beer on his tongue and the passion on his lips. Your hands, now in fists and twisting the bottom of his shirt, were just about to trail down and feel the smooth skin of his stomach when Sehun pulls away from you again.

He chuckles because you moan in protest, but he still holds onto your shoulders to keep you steady and hold you at arms length away from him. He’s struggling already to catch his breath, but he’s looking at you intently, trying hard to focus.

“You’re drunk.” He says. “This isn’t the way I wanna do this, Y/N.”

“Sehunnie, I’ve barely had two drinks and anyway, we’ve already wasted so much time.” You remind him, tugging lightly on his shirt and he gives in easily, letting you press up against his chest again, “Kiss me.”

He indulged you for a moment, pressing his lips firmly to yours in a chaste kiss before he looked down at you, his brow furrowed in concern. “I’m not trying to hook up with you tonight, Y/N. I don’t want that.”

For a moment, your heart sank, and as you stared up at him, nodding softly, you realized he wasn’t finished. His hand came back to your cheek, cradling your face. “I want to be with you.” He said.

Your face was burning, and you couldn’t have hidden your 1,000 watt smile if you had wanted to, so instead you beamed up at Sehun, someone you trusted, admired, and had you were certain now someone you had loved for a very long time. It was just the sort of love that always existed between you, comfortable, never leaving you with questions or doubts. Your friendship had come naturally and, as you stood up on your tip toes to take the lead and capture his lips, you felt a warmth spreading through your chest as you hoped that the next step of your relationship was starting.

Sehun didn’t pull away from you this time. He let you kiss him however you wanted, relishing in the feel of your silken lips and the insistence of your tongue exploring his mouth. You wanted to map him out, to memorize every detail. This was someone you had known so intimately for so long, and yet these minute things, like the way his teeth feel bumping into yours accidentally or the very slight scruff on his chin rubbing into yours were new, and it filled you with excitement.

He hummed into the kiss, the vibration against your lips made you smile and your eyes fluttered open briefly to see he was looking back at you, and you burst into giggles. 

“What?” He laughed, “Is this weird?”

“No! Not at all.” You insisted, “It feels…good.”

The smile he gives you is brighter than the sun and warms you up from the inside out. He comes back to kiss you again and you smooth your hands up his chest, laying them flat, feeling his heart pounding under your right palm. It soothes you to know that his heart is racing just as fast as yours.

The distant, faded sounds of the party downstairs were drowned out, muffled by the sound of his heavy breathing as the kiss grew in to something more. His hands moved from your waist to your back, pressing you more tightly against him than before, and he slipped one hand under the hem of your shirt, feeling the warm skin of lower back. It didn’t take long before soft sounds were leaving your lips, swallowed up by Sehun’s hungry mouth. He wanted to hear you whimper into him more and more, and he kept pushing further, eventually moving one hand around and hesitantly palming your breast through your shirt.

You gasped, arching your back and thrusting your breast into his hand, and in a desperate attempt to feel his skin, you began to claw at his shirt, pulling it upwards and panting against his mouth.  
“Take this off.” You breathed against his lips.

Sehun untangled from you long enough to discard his shirt on the bathroom floor, and he was desperate to press against you with less clothing on, walking you backwards until he could lift you and sit you on the counter by the sink. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you tugged his hair to keep his mouth on yours, even as his hands pushed up your shirt and he held you by the ribs, moaning against your tongue as you pulled at his hair lightly.

“Wanna touch you.” Sehun mumbled into the kiss, breaking away from your mouth to catch his breath and look down at you seriously for a second, “I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

“I know.” You panted, lifting your shirt over your head and tossing it to the side, “You can touch me.”

You thought with nothing but your bra standing in his way, that Sehun would watch to go for your tits but instead, he dropped to his knees in front of you, so he was staring at the ridiculously skimpy skirt you had bought just for this evening. You felt exposed and just a little bit ridiculous as his hands bunched the material up around your waist, exposing the front of your panties. Blushing hard, you watched as Sehun licked his lips and his eyes flickered back up to meet yours. He was asking for permission with his eyes, gentle and caring. You nodded your head, and he looked back down, his hands reaching for your thighs first, rubbing smoothly up and down your soft skin.

“You got all dressed up tonight.” He pointed out, causing you to blush deeper and hide your face in shame.

“Yeah, I did.” You gasped because Sehun chose that moment to run his fingers very delicately down the front of your panties, tracing your slit through the material.

“Did you wear these for him?” He asks you, but his voice is calm and curious. You falter, unsure what he wants you to say. When he looks back up at you, he smirks, “Yeah, of course you did. You wouldn’t wear sexy panties and a matching bra like this unless you wanted somebody to see it.”

“That’s not true.” You murmured, “Maybe I wanted to wear it for myself.”

“Don’t lie to me, Y/N. You’re a bad liar.”

You start to say something back, but all thought is wiped from your brain when Sehun pulls the material of your panties to the side and suddenly his fingers are grazing your bare flesh. You twitch, sensitive, and he’s looking at you so carefully that you almost want to hide, it feels too intimate.

“But he didn’t make you wet like this.” Sehun says, parting your lower lips and drinking in the sight of your glistening sex. “Who made you this wet?”

“Y…you did.” You stutter, face buring white hot with embarrassment.

“That’s right.” Sehun smiles up at you, tugging your panties even more firmly to the side, “I did.” and with that, he leans down plant a kiss directly over your clit, his eyes on yours.

You gasp, thighs jerking, and Sehun grips them firmly to keep them spread, and he kisses you again, and again, until you aren’t so sensitive anymore. Then he licks. Gently over your outer labia at first, but then he licks deeper, moaning against you when he tastes the slickness of your arousal pooling against his tongue.

Sehun’s mouth is hot and greedy, licking deep against your hole and flicking insistently against your clit, sucking and swallowing and groaning against you all the while. Your head is spinning and you can’t look away from him. His mouth was intoxicating against yours but to have him between your thighs like this was something far more addictive and something all together cosmic.

You think that you’re about to cum when he inserts the first finger into you. You buck your hips into his face and feel him smirk, and his eyes focus on yours again and you know that he knows. And then he stops. 

You’re about to protest weakly, to accuse him of being a tease when he stands up and his hands move to the button and zipper of his jeans. It shuts you up in a hurry and you sit there, legs spread, cunt dripping, and watch with your mouth practically watering as he pulls out his thick, heavy cock. Sehun strokes himself a couple of times as he looks you over.

“God, Y/N, you’re so beautiful. Do you want me?”

Nodding eagerly, you swallow past a lump in your throat, forcing yourself to make eye contact with him. “Yes, Sehunnie, please.”

“Scoot a little closer to the edge.” He tells you, gripping your thighs and tugging you slightly to aid in your movements. He steps between your thighs and then reaches into his pocket for a condom before he shoves his jeans off the rest of the way so they don’t inhibit his movement. You trace his abs lightly with curious fingers as he rolls the condom down the length of his erection, and he tells you in a low whisper, “I’ve wanted this for so long, Y/N.”

You start to tell him that you’re sorry yet again, but he kisses the words from your lips and without wasting anymore time, pushes himself inside of you. Sehun groans with you when he’s inside, and he thrusts in deeper, bottoming out while you gasp and cling onto him. Your legs wrap around his waist and your arms around his shoulders, and Sehun kisses you slowly and keeps himself still, letting you adjust. You feel impossibly tight, clenching around his cock and trembling slightly. When he does start moving, he pulls back from your mouth and looks down between you at where you’re joined. He’s already coated in your arousal, sticky and wet with each plunge back inside your depths, and even though he hasn’t had a single drink tonight, he feels drunk on the sight alone.

“Fuck.” He hisses, squeezing tightly your waist and drawing you further off of the counter. He’s practically holding your weight on his own now, only using the counter to balance himself, and he’s slamming in to you deep and rough. “Fuck!”

Shaking and moaning uncontrolably, you’re on the edge of an orgasm again and you begin to claw at Sehun’s back and shoulders, trying to keep him pressed tightly to you while your hips roll to gain friction on your clit. It’s only been a couple of minutes and Sehun can feel when you start to cum around him, your inner walls are rhythmically squeezing and pulsing around his cock, and he feels victorious.

“Could he make you feel as good as I do?” He asks as you cry out at the peak of your pleasure.

“Could he fuck you so good you cum for him in two minutes flat?” Sehun asks, his thumb finding your clit despite your orgasm beginning to slow, driving it right back up to another peak, “Look at you.” He says, voice thick with adoration and amazement, “You’re soaking, you’re cumming all over me. Fuck, such a good girl.”

“Oh, my god, don’t stop..” You cry out, tears spilling down your face as one orgasm lead into another and your whole body is trembling under Sehun’s.

“I’m not gonna stop.” He grunts, fucking you through your orgasm and continuing on, pounding you rough and fast, “I want to be with you, Y/N,” He groans, “I want to fuck you like this all the time. Always.”

“Always.” You reply back automatically, head thrown back, eyes watering and vision blurry. “I love you, Sehunnie. Oh, god…I love you so much.”

Sehun meant to draw it out a little bit longer, he meant to see if he could make you cum a third time, but as the words left your lips in the throes of passion, his hips stuttered against you and his cock throbbed and released, spilling himself inside the condom. Your tryst had lasted all of ten minutes, and he maybe would have been disappointed if he had been with anybody else, but he was with you, and when he stilled and looked down at you, you were grinning up at him, satisfied, your makeup smeared and your hair a mess, and Sehun was happy.

He was apologetic as he helped you get cleaned up. He was shy as he handed you a wad of toilet paper and turned away shyly to remove the condom. “I’m sorry for being too rough.”

“You weren’t too rough.” You assured him, “It felt amazing. I loved every second of it.”

He winced a little, “I’m sorry it was quick…next time I’ll be more thorough and I’ll take my time. I mean, if you want there to be a next time. We don’t have to.”

You laughed, coming up behind him as he stuffed himself back in his jeans and closed the zipper. You hugged him from the back, pressing a kiss between his shoulderblades, “It was perfect, Sehunnie. And of course I want there to be a next time. I meant it when I said I love you, you know?”

“You don’t love me.” He chuckled, turning to face you. “All this time I’ve been in love with you, you never noticed.”

“I didn’t notice because I thought what we had was special and different than any other friendship. And of COURSE I love you. I love you for being supportive of me, for being there for me when I needed you, I love you for coming after me tonight to check on me, for caring, for being concerned, even though I hurt you. I love you for coming to my place at 2am to watch scary movies and eat junk food when we’re bored.” You laughed, and he smiled sheepishly back at you. “I just didn’t realize what kind of love this was.”

“What kind is it?” He asks you curiously.

“Not the kind where you have a stupid crush and it makes your heart flutter. Our love is comfortable, and easy, and I’ve never doubted it or second guessed it, because I feel it so strongly. I’m sorry that I didn’t question it sooner. I should have analyzed this better. I should have paid closer attention to the details. But I’m not sorry at the same time, because our bond is very strong and for that, I’m thankful. Thank you for sticking around, Sehun.”

His chest is swelling with pride and affection as he looks down at you. There’s a lot more he wants to say and a lot more he wants to ask, but for now, he feels at peace. Sehun presses a kiss to your forehead and slips his arm around your shoulders, and he leads you out of the bathroom.

As you walk together down the short hallway to the stairs, he mutters under his breath against your ear, “Let’s literally never tell Seokjin that we hooked up in his guest bathroom.”


End file.
